


[VID] Ever the Same

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Creature from the Black Lagoon, Dracula (1931), Frankenstein (1931), The Invisible Man (1933), The Mummy (1932), Wolf Man (1941)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Mummies, Nostalgia, Science Fiction, Universal Monsters, Vampires, Video, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that changes, the monster movies produced by Universal between 1931 and 1954 remain the same, constant cinematic companions. This is my tiny little tribute to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Ever the Same

**Length:** 4:28  
 **Song:** Rob Thomas - Ever the Same

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the song because I wanted something modern and poppy to create a juxtaposition with the Gothic imagery (in point of fact, I really kind of hate the song).


End file.
